invader Zim vs Scarlet harlot Love story!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: it's been several weeks since Scarlet and Dib's strange adventure. Dib has realized his feelings for Scar. will he tell her how he feels or will Zim snatch her away before he gets his chance? AND WHEN WILL SHE FIND KIP! all this in the possible conclusion
1. Chapter 1

**Hm. Well I believe this will be the beginning of the end for this chapter. I would like to thank a certain person for the helpful reviews to all my Zim vs. Scarlet stories. Unfortunately I kinda forgot ur username. But hopefully you know who you are. So uhm, enjoy. Also I'm sure it's obvious by now I do not own invader Zim only my OC characters; Kip, Scarlet, and Nezumi. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Scarlet harlot, love story?

Prologue 

"How is our new test subject?" Professor Membrane asked a young woman next to him, they walked down a long white hallway. The woman next to him looked at a chart she was holding.

"Its lifelines are stable, though it hasn't regained consciousness yet." The woman said, reading the chart she was holding. Professor membrane frowned, or at least we think he did since no one could see his face. They made their way to a room a strange creature floating in large glass tube, a tube connecting to his mouth so it could breathe properly. It's lifelines were indeed stable, and it's eyes were closed unconscious, and unmoving.

"I can't believe they actually sent us something like this to work on. It's madness!" Membrane announced, shaking his fist towards the tube. The creature he was staring at had odd features; green skin, two antae, and a scare above its left eye.

~0~

Dib was up in his room looking over the film for the fourth time this week he couldn't believe Scarlet had gotten this much on Zim; there were images of his base, videos of him without his disguise, and lots of other stuff. Especially when she had only moved here two weeks ago he heard a loud bang on his door.

"Dib, that crazy red eyed girl is here. Come talk to her she's getting on my nerves!" Gaz yelled, Dib tore his eyes off the screen rubbing them since he didn't have his glasses.

"Ok Gaz, just send her up!" he called back. Soon Scarlet, or the crazy red eyed girl, as Gaz had called her, was opening the door. With Nezumi happily poised on her shoulder she walked in, her eyes drifted to the screen.

"About what happened last week." She started, tracing circles on the ground with her foot and looking down. Dib eyed her, this was a bit out of character for her.

"Are you alright Scar?" Dib asked, Scarlet looked up and titled her head to one side, like a confused puppy.

"Huh? Of course I am. I just wanted to apologize for breaking you video camera, and camera…and your glasses that fallowing day." She said pointing to his face where his glasses shout have been. Dib shrugged.

"It's ok, my dad's going to get some cool new ones anyway." He said, but he was still cursing her for the cameras. Six months of saving his allowance down the drain. Scarlet looked down again and whispered something to Nezumi, who went into her backpack and pulled out a box.

"Well I figured he would replace your glasses, but uhm…here." She said shoving the box into his hands. Dib opened it revealing a high-tech camera, something you'd see on T.V. shows like mysterious mysteries. Hold on, this _was _from mysterious mysteries.

"How'd you get this?" he asked, Scarlet swung her bag in front of her chest she grinned.

"Postcard contest." She sad beaming with pride, Dib stared that postcard contest was won by a guy names Letterson, and he was a guy, he saw the picture and everything. He looked at her in disbelief, which Scarlet saw, and frowned at.

"If I told you how I really got it, you'd only stop talking to me. I need friends, so I'm not telling you." She blurted out. She then turned on her heel, "Well that's all I came here to do. See ya!" she said, Dib grabbed her by the arm.

"huh? What? You want something Dibby?" she said, 'Dibby?' Dib thought.

"How'd you get all this?" he asked, pointing to his computer screen. Scarlet grinned insanely.

"I didn't." she said through grinning teeth, Dib heard a slight laughter and saw it was coming from Nezumi, who was now on Scarlet's head.

"Scar, seriously, I've been trying to get this kind of stuff for years, and now you show up and manage to get it in a matter of weeks, days even!" Dib yelled, Scarlet's expression changed to a look of 'you're kidding right.'

"I have the same stuff as Zim, only mine's useful." She said.

"Why did you give me the film anyway? I thought you were totally against me getting evidence." Dib pointed out, Scarlet's face showed she was getting bored with the conversation.

"Yaknow boredom breeds insanity." She said, not answering his question. Dib then glared at her, and she quickly ripped her arm from his grip.

"I owed you, now let it die." She hissed, she stared daggers at Dib hoping would indeed 'let it die.' Dib looked back at his screen.

"Fine, I'll let it go…for now anyway, but one of these days you're going to tell me what's going on with you and what this is all about." He said, staring intently at his computer screen. Scarlet loomed over him.

"I thought you said that was all you needed to do." Dib said, Scarlet stayed silent for a minute.

"How long have you been staring at this, all week?" she asked, Dib opened his mouth to say no, but instead quickly changed the subject.

"So how did you get your robot again?" he asked. Scarlet looked over her shoulder, and looked at Nezumi nestled on her backpack.

"Meow." She said, getting a confused look from Dib.

"Meow?" he asked.

"Meow." She repeated, and went to his window opening it and readied herself to climb out.*

"Well maybe I'll tell you tomorrow…meh maybe….doubtfully, well anyway see ya!" she said and climbed out his window and onto the sidewalk. Dib looked out after her.

"Why do I like this girl again?" he asked himself.

"Because she's crazy like you?" he heard a voice say, Dib jumped and looked behind him. He saw Gaz drinking a soda. Dib blushed, he didn't mean for anyone to hear that, well at least it was Gaz and she never really cared enough about that stuff to tell anyone else.

"She is crazy you know." She said, Dib cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"You can see it in her eyes!" Gaz explained darkly and pointing to her own eye. Dib never really looked her in the eye, fear kind of prevented that. So he just shrugged and Gaz went back to whatever it was he was doing.

**Long chapter yay! Ok the sentence marked with a (*) I was kinda using a reference to **_**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac **_**you know how he's always climbing into Squee's bedroom window? Well that's where that came from. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**From this point on I will be going in depth with some of the romance, there isn't enough of it. So, for the readers who like romance, here is Zim and Dib figuring out their feelings for Scarlet. cliché perhaps, but hey some cliché's are just great classics. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

This chapter has no title.

Zim was down in his lab still fixing all the damages Scarlet had made. Unbelievable, how could a common, wooden, earth bat cause so much damage? Maybe it wasn't the bat, but the person wielding it. Luckily Zim was able to fix his computer in case his mighty Tallests called.

"That Scar-human has become quite the admirable one, twice now she has been able to break into his base, and twice now she has escaped with her life." He said to himself as he repaired his fighting bot. suddenly Gir came down the elevator running and screaming about something Zim did not care about. At least until he heard him scream Scarlet's name, he then grabbed the little bot by antennae.

"What was that about scarlet?" he asked sternly. Gir grinned, his pink tongue sticking out.

"I heard some people talking about how you and Scarlet are acting weird, they say it not human the way you two act…..I GOTTA TACO!" Gir screamed pulling out a taco from nowhere. Zim dropped the little robot immediately. His mind flashed and he saw himself strapped to a table, people with masks and strange pointy objects positioned over top of him. He shook his head, no he couldn't let that happen.

"Tomorrow I will have to go back to that hellhole; the humans are getting suspicious of my actions of not showing up." He said, completely ignoring Gir's rants about Scarlet's threatening to beat Zim to a bloody green pulp if he showed up again.

"WHEEEEE!" Gir screamed and ran back up the elevator.

The next day Zim and Dib showed up for school. They met at the Hi-Skool entrance and stared each other down.

"Zim." Dib said glaring at the green alien.

"Dib-filth." Zim answered back, Dib grinned smugly.

"Must be pretty humiliating knowing that all your defensed were taken down so easily by a girl with a metal bat." Dib taunted Zim let out a low growl.

"Don't get your hopes up Human worm-baby! That was all just a minor setback." Zim said, gritting his teeth.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" yelled a fairly angry Scarlet she was dragging her metal bat, it made a metallic dragging sound as she walked to the steps. Everyone who happened to be in the area ran straight into the building avoiding contact with the red eyed girl. Zim looked at Scarlet, admiring how she made the humans run in terror. And that was when he knew what the feelings he felt toward her. It was not complete hatred at all, it was 'love.' he watched as Scarlet walked up to them and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off

"Hey Scarlet." Dib said greeting the Scary and angry girl. Zim glared at him, how dare he talk to her before he did.

"Oh hey Dibby!" she said sweetly, her mood swinging along with her bat, that she had now swung onto her shoulder. Dib smiled and blushed a bit, being called 'Dibby' was a little weird, but he bore through it anyway.

"Greetings Scar-human." Zim blurted, "No doubt you are amazed I am here." He grinned brimming with pride, Scarlet snapped her head in his direction and glared, then thought for a minute.

"Actually yeah I am. I figured you would have high-tailed to a different part of the planet after I told Gir about wanting to beat you to a pulp." She said, setting the tip of her bat on the ground and leaning on it. Zim gulped, causing Scarlet to laugh menacingly. There were students looking at the trio from inside the school, only to run back to their seats as Scarlet walked into the room, with Dib and Zim tailing behind her.

"Due to some mishap with a student desk, blonde snooty failure will not be joining the class for a few days." Miss bitters said to the class as the trio took their seats.

Dib and Zim looked at the rest of the class and noted that they were all staying as far away from Scarlet as possible. Dib leaned over.

"Hey Scarlet, what's goin' on?" he asked, Scarlet didn't say a word. The rest of the class flinched.

"Oh nothing Dibby, nothing at all." She said evilly and smiling.

**Ok I know I said there would be romance, well I guess I promised more than I could deliver in this chapter. So sorry romance-lovers. But maybe the next chapter, I don't know I have a few ideas but I doubt they will make the cut. So sorry. REVIEW! Angry Scarlet demands it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, I haven't checked my reviews on my last chapter, mainly because of pure laziness. Fact this isn't really a chapter, it's mostly A.N. stuff. Yaknow it kind of makes me sad though that only one person ever reviews on my Scarlet vs Zim series, but I thank that person all the same, my loyal reader! Now I realize that it's a lot like 'Tak; the hideous new girl' well I swear that's not where I got the idea, aheh, whilst it's true I watch the episode frequently the idea didn't come from that, I was bored and wondered 'what if a human wanted to take earth.' And so invader Zim vs. Scarlet harlot was born! Yeah I know that the 1****st**** chapter in the 1****st**** story is called 'Scarlet the scary new girl' but I made this fanfic like months in advance, so I hadn't come up with the chapter titles until after I watched the series again. But uhm….yeah since I can't just put author notes on here, both because I just plain can't stand that, and won't let you, here's some 'friendly' banter with Scarlet and some of the 'other' students.**

**The day before.**

Scarlet sat at her desk, tapping her fingers to the beat of her favorite song by NIGHTMARE, Dib and Zim weren't at school this day, which was fine by Scarlet it meant she didn't have to deal with Zim's stupidity and Dib's awkward glances at her. What was his deal anyway? Nor did she have to worry about any other annoyances, or so she thought.

"Hey you're that new girl that moved here a few weeks ago right?" a girl with blonde hair asked her, scarlet removed her skull candy headphones and glared crimson daggers at the blonde bitch for interrupting her song. She then saw that the entire class was crowding her. 'Oh I do not like this feeling' she thought.

"So what is I am, who wants to know?" she asked, her eyes showing a twinge of her insanity. The blonde girl huffed as if to say 'how dare you talk to me like that!' Scarlet just grinned.

"I am." She finally answered.

"Right anyway, you hang out with those other crazy, freaky, kids. Zip and Dib right?" the blonde chick said, Scarlet frowned.

"Dib, on occasion, _ZIM_ well that's another story. I prefer to just sit with myself and my pet rat." She said, Nezumi climbed out of her bag and up to her shoulder and hissed at the blonde girl who jumped back. Scarlet laughed out loud insanely, making everyone in the room give her an awkward stare. Seeing this she abruptly stopped and frowned.

"What you losers never heard a person laugh before?" she asked, turning in her desk to face the rest of the crowd, the blonde girl stared her down, apparently she was the only one unfazed by Scarlet's crazy little outburst. This only made Scarlet narrow her eyes and give the blonde chick a sideways glance.

"Oh, you're not scared are ya Blondie?" She asked leaning over her desk and gripping its sides so tightly the room could hear it whine from the strain.

"You act like Dib, no wonder he likes you so much." She said in a haughty tone. The room erupted in a low laughter, Scarlet just looked around the room in confusion.

"You piss me off chickie." She said, standing up and getting in the blonde girl's face. The girl gave a smug grin.

"You really shouldn't do that, last person who did that, well it's safe to say he won't be riding his bike around anymore." She growled. Nezumi, feeling that her master was getting agitated escaped to the floor where Scarlet's bag was, the blonde girl must have seen the rat because at that moment she screamed. Scarlet slapped her hands over her ears to block out the shrill scream coming from the snotty blonde girl. Nezumi also tried to find a way to block out the sound, retreating into her bag for safety.

"What the hell are you doing with that rodent at skool!" the girl shouted, Scarlet glared.

"I told you I had one, why are you surprised?" she asked, the snotty blonde girl looked down her nose at Scarlet.

"Bringing a rat to skool! It's no wonder even that Zim kid avoids you. You're a wack-job!" she said, Scarlet's eye twitched as she stood.

*"What was that you just called me?" she asked, her anger reaching its breaking point. She gripped the desk tighter as it rose. The blonde smirked, sensing she was getting a rise out of the crazy red eyed girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you not understand? I called you a…_WAACK-JOOBB!_" she said, speaking slower as if Scarlet was soft in the head. Scarlet grinned evilly, and the desk she was gripping finally snapped and she was now holding the two broken pieces.

"Yeah see, that's what I thought you called me, Yaknow there aren't very many people who can push me over the edge like you did just now. Please don't call me that word ever again, or I might have to rip your spin from your throat." She warned. The blonde girl huffed and turned around.

"Wack-job." She said under her breath, Scarlet snapped and lunged at the girl with the pieces of desk wood.

"I AM NOT A WACK-JOB! You blonde bitch!" she screamed, she was on top of the blonde girl the others crowded around to see what Scarlet was doing, some had to leave the room it was so gruesome, others just vomited right there, some just cringed. One person yelled, 'Someone call the mental hospital!' but Scarlet didn't bother to even pretend she was listening to them.

About ten minutes later the blonde girl was carried out on a stretcher, scratches and tooth marks decorated her body and pieces of desk wood stuck out of her arms. Scarlet just sat at her broken desk listening to NIGHTMARE while the rest of the class stared in fear of her.

Present day

"Due to some mishap with a student desk, blonde snooty failure will not be joining the class for a few days." Miss bitters said to the class.

Dib and Zim looked at the rest of the class and noted that they were all staying as far away from Scarlet as possible. Dib leaned over.

"Hey scarlet, what's goin' on?" he asked, Scarlet didn't say a word. The rest of the class flinched.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She said evilly and smiling.

**Wow, at first this was going to be an unofficial chapter having nothing to do with the story but it got long, so maybe I will add it as an official one. What do you think? Oh and can anyone tell me what the hell a Mary-sue is? Well anyway review!**

**P.S. (*) I was doing more Johnny the Homicidal Maniac you know how much he hates the word 'wacky?' well Scarlet hates the word 'wack-job.' Also nightmare is a really cool Japanese band…I suggest you look it up they're good. My opinion of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3; Zim has what you want!

**Ok, as I said I was going to show some romance in this chapter, well this time I mean it! sorta, it might not be as climactic as one may hope for, but I suck at romance, I mean I only recently went on a date wit my bf but I'm rambling and you want to read the fiction so, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So are you ever going to tell me what's going on with the class?" Dib asked sitting down next to Scarlet during lunch. Scarlet shrugged.

"Exactly what Miss Bitters said; a mishap with a desk." She said then saw Zim walking up to them, she glared.

"Hello Scar-human, Dib-filth." He said, standing on the other side of the two. Scarlet looked in the other direction pretending he wasn't there.

"So Dib, what are you gettin' into this weekend?" she asked, Zim let out a low growl. He walked over and pushed Dib out of his way, and sat down. Scarlet raised an eyebrow impressed with Zim's audacity.

"Can I help you?" she asked crossing her legs and resting her head on her hand. Zim looked at her for a moment before resuming.

"Zim would like a word with you later Scar-human." He finally said, Scarlet drummed her fingers on the table impatiently.

"You've completely forgotten what all happened last week haven't you?" she asked narrowing her eyes, Zim looked around nervously.

"If I say I'll talk to you after school will you go away?" she asked dryly. Zim stared at Scarlet for the longest time before speaking again.

"Maybe…"

"Then leave, your voice annoys me." she said then returned to her lunch, as Zim walked away triumphantly. Dib walked back over to Scarlet and sat down. There was a long silence between the two before he turned to face her.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?" he asked, Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Who cares, I'm not really going to talk to him. I'm still pissed over last week." She huffed, Dib couldn't help but laugh. "So what are you up to this weekend, I could use your help again."

"Nothing short of my usual: searching for paranormal stuff, stopping Zim from taking over earth. By the way I'm very glad to have you on my side." He said, Scarlet cocked an eyebrow.

"You're side?" she asked, "I'm not on your side ok Dib? I'm just in this for my alien friend." She explained Dib slouched a bit.

"But why?" he asked, "How do you even know he's still on earth? For all you know he could be back on his planet!" Dib shouted, Scarlet did say anything only pushed him to the ground.

"I know he's here. I know Kip; he wouldn't just leave all his stuff here. Understand?" She asked Dib nodded his understanding, the last thing he wanted to do right now was piss her off. Though one could tell she was already. Scarlet turned back to her bag that was sitting on the lunch table.

"What do you think of ditching next class and go to an arcade or something?" she asked Dib shrugged, not like he was doing anything else today.

"Cool, well let's go." she said grabbing Dib by the arm and dragging him out of school.

Zim paced back and forth waiting for Scarlet to show up, she said she would hear what he had to say. So where the hell was she? He heard laughter coming from behind him, he turned and saw Dib and Scarlet they were walking down the street, they looked like they were coming from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Zim glared in their direction and ran towards you.

"Have you no shame Scar-human?" he shouted as he approached them. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that about shame? Nezu-thief?" She asked flatly. Dib decided that was a good time to take a few steps away, if Scarlet was going to hurt someone he'd rather be as far away as possible. Zim's feature dropped, right of course she would still be mad over that.

"Never mind the shame, I have something you might like." He said, Dib laughed.

"What could you possibly have that Scarlet would want?" he asked haughtily, Scarlet only cocked an eyebrow waiting patiently for Zim to present this 'thing' he had. Zim ignored Dib's rant and cleared his throat.

"Information on my fellow invader, Kip." He said, Scarlet went wide eyed and grabbed Zim by the arm dragging him off to where Dib didn't know. She turned back to Dib beaming with joy.

"Sorry Dib, I'm gonna walk home with Zim ok? Talk to you later!" she shouted happily and left. Dib watched after them with confusion.

"Wait how do you know he even has anything?" he shouted back but he really doubted they could hear him. So feeling a bit useless he waited for his sister to show up so they could walk home.

"Zim, you jerk."

**Again with the no romance, I should really stop promising this. 'Ah gomenosai' I suck at romance ok? Please forgive Jem? T^T anyway I hope you like this chapter, I know it might look like I slacked on it, well that's because I did. But hey the last chapter was cool no? and the mood swings Scarlet has are pretty entertaining. XD so please review, and seriously what's a marry-sue? I was told my last thing was something like that and it kinda bugs me.**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 4; Zim information!

**Ok, no romance but there will be an awkward confession. That's really all there is to tell lame huh? Oh I can do the disclaimer…..something I don't see much point in honestly. so Scarlet how bout you do it, you do a lot of pointless things.**

**Scarlet; ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED!**

**Me; what?**

**Scarlet; uhhhh NUTHIN Jem Fukuyama does not own invader Zim…just me and Nezumi! Oh and kip can't forget kippy!**

"Ok Zimmy spill it! tell me what you have!" Scarlet demanded, wringing her hands around her metal bat she just 'had to grab' before going to Zim's house, an action that made Zim fairly nervous.

"First I want something in return." He said, hiding behind Gir, who was doing something with a dog's squeak toy. Scarlet thought for a minute.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to balance her bat on the palm of her hand and doing a pretty good job of it. Zim swallowed hard. The idea of asking something from Scarlet was a scary thought especially if she didn't like the terms to said agreement. Zim had to pick and choose his words carefully.

"I want a look at the Irken technology so to see just what kind of person this Kip is." Zim said Scarlet, dropping her bat and swearing, turned to Zim narrowing her eyes.

"No." She said then picked up her bat and tried balancing it on her forehead, while trying to balance herself on one foot.

"Then no information." Zim said matter-of-factly. Scarlet spun around, dropping the bat a second time and glared at the little green alien.

"You know I can still change my mind about beating you to a blood y green pulp." She warned picking up her bat, and swinging it on her shoulder. Zim flinched.

"Besides if it's information you want I can just tell you what he's like or better yet you can find out yourself when I go to rescue him." Scarlet then said Zim's eye twitched furiously. Scarlet had almost no bargaining skills.

"Tell me Scar-human, how do you plan on getting Kip back once you know where he is?" he asked leaning against his computer, awaiting Scarlet's answer. Scarlet only smiled her usual crazy smile.

"Same way I broke through _your _defenses. BLUTN FORCE!" she shouted, slamming her bat down on a small device that was probably important since Zim flinched when it hit. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Will you be able to handle the consequences?" He asked, Scarlet gave him an odd look.

"Zim what's with all these questions? What is it that you have that you're keeping from me?" Scarlet quizzed, crossing her arms and glaring a bit. Zim thought for a moment.

"The people who have your friend and my fellow invader, all work for a man named Professor Membrane. Sound familiar?" he asked, Scarlet gave him a confused look. How the hell was she supposed to know? She rarely remembered most people's names due to their not leaving enough of an impression. Zim grinned, and stood up straight, walking over to the crazy red eyed girl and whispering in her ear.

"Professor Membrane, otherwise known as Dib Membrane's father unit." Scarlet's eyes went wide, her body burned with anger. She took her bat and swung wildly. Zim managed to jump back and dodge her outburst. She swung the bat furiously shouting out swear words and cursed both Zim and Dib. Finally she managed to jam her bat into a metal droid and she calmed down. Zim, who was watching this cautiously, spoke up.

"What do you have to say about that? Scar-human?" he finally asked while Scarlet was trying to remove her bat from metal droid. Scarlet turned and glared.

"Dib Membrane must die!"


	6. breaking into membrane Labs

Chapter 6; Breaking into Membrane Labs!

**I decided to let Professor Membrane into the picture for a short while. To talk to his son about science, he will be a bit out of character but hey it's a fanfiction. Get over it. ok? Hee, I hope you enjoy the chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Dib sat in the living room to his house watching Mysterious Mysteries when his father came home. At first Dib paid no mind to the return of Professor Membrane since he figured he would be gone again in five or so minutes. Then Professor Membrane walked into the living room and sat down across from him.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" dib asked as his father dat.

"Son, I realize I haven't spent enough time with you and your sister." His father said, Dib rolled his eyes.

'No kidding.' He thought, Professor Membrane was always busy with what he always called 'real science' always mocking Dib's study in the paranormal.

"For this I apologize. Son, after your mother left I haven't been the best father figure. Calling the things you study insane science, and mocking everything you do." Professor Membrane explained, Dib's eyebrow cocked when he thought he may be hearing his father apologize. Was he hearing this right? Was he really saying he was sorry for calling him crazy all his life?

"Dad, what's going on here? You're acting a little…well weird." Dib noted, Professor Membrane remained quiet for a moment.

"Son, how would you like to come down to the labs with me?" he asked Dib's eyes widened his father almost never invited him to come to the labs with him. Dib nodded his head wildly, and the father and son got ready to leave for the labs.

~0~

"So how do you expect to get into the labs of Professor Membrane?" Zim asked, they were now at Scarlet's house. She had managed to rip her bat out of the machine she had lodged it in when she went berserk and dragged Zim down the roads to her house saying he was going to help her get in.

"I already told you on the way here." She growled searching through a chest looking for something. Zim cocked an eyebrow.

"You did no such thing." Zim shouted, Scarlet abruptly got up from looking and turned.

"Did I not?" she asked Zim narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Scarlet thought for a minute.

"Huh, well then. You're going dress up like the security guards and I'm going to dress up like one of the scientists and we're going to sneak in." she said happily, then huffed, "Blunt force won't work with this place."

"This plan will never work." Zim scoffed, Scarlet threw something at him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh? And I suppose you have a better plan?" she growled pulling out a sword hilt from the chest.

"Ah…well…" Zim said, thinking over his thoughts. Scarlet tossed the hilt.

"Didn't think so, now shut up and use your alien disguise thingy and look like a security guard." She said as Zim put on his disguise. Scarlet looked deeper into the chest and pulled out a weird looking watch looking thing.

"Ah here it is." She said putting it on and pushing a button which changed her into an older looking woman scientist, she looked at Zim's bad disguise. "Oh you've got, to be kidding."

"It's ingenious I know." Zim bragged, even though his costume consisted of a hat, his contacts and a T-shirt with the word 'security' on it. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it'll have to do." She said and put her bat and Nezumi in her backpack. "Let's go."

~0~

"Dad, is that what I think it is?" Dib asked as he saw the green being that somewhat resembled Tak, and Zim floating in the large tube. Professor Membrane nodded.

"I thought you would know more about this sort of thing. You see now why I have changed my mind about 'paranormal' studies." He said Dib was at a loss for words. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his dad would ever find an alien, especially since he thought Zim was just foreign.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dib asked.

"Study him of course! See what makes him work on the inside." Professor Membrane exclaimed, Dib turned to face his father.

"You mean dissect him?" he quizzed, Membrane nodded. Dib sank back, what if this alien was that Kip guy Scarlet was looking for? Oh man, if she found out that his father was the one who had him she'd rip this place apart. Wait, what if that was what Zim was wanting to tell her? Oh man this was bad.

"Are you ready son?" Professor membrane asked breaking Dib from his thoughts, Dib looked up at his father.

"Hey dad, maybe you should postpone the dissection of this alien." He blurted, Professor Membrane looked down at his son confused. "It's just that I have this feeling that…uh….we should just uhm…" Dib tried to think of kind of a decent reason to not kill the only one that could talk Scarlet out of killing everyone.

"Are you feeling alright Son?" Professor membrane asked, bending down to eye level with Dib. Dib clutched his stomach.

"Ah, no not really, I think I'm getting sick. Can we do this another time?" he said, before his father could answer however he took off to the bathroom, where he tried to phone Scarlet on her Cellphone.

"Dang it, why isn't she answering?" he asked himself when he couldn't contact her. Then he heard a crash and crazy laughter coming from outside. He came out of the bathroom and saw a broken window. Scarlet was standing on top of two security guards who were out cold and Zim climbing in from the window behind her. Oh god, Scarlet was breaking into the lab!

**Yay! I'm starting to get to the end….maybe. I'm not even sure, I like how it's turning out though, please keep reading and stuff and thank you to uh..uhm…icee-donut. Haha I love that user name it's funny. In a cool way though, uhm what was I saying again? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Get in, Get Kip, Get Revenge, and get out!

**Ok this time there will be confessions, this one from Dib, Zim will probably confess in the next one. I'm not sure, don't hold me to it haha. Anyway, as I'm sure you can already tell Scarlet's getting pretty pissed so there is definitely going to be lots of violence if not just toward people but some innocent machinery. So to all the machines reading this, I hope you have a strong stomach haha! I'm not crazy…am I? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

"I thought the plan was to sneak in with disguises not break in through an earth window." Zim retorted Scarlet turned toward him and glared.

"Don't reprimand me! I don't want to take too much time who knows what those bastards are doing to Kip." She yelled, "Nezumi!" the little rat-bot climbed out of her bag and presented itself to her master without her disguise.

"Go on a head and see if there are any more guards. If there are…take em out." She orders slashing her hand across her neck to simulate an execution. The little bot saluted and turned back into a rat to go on ahead.

"What now?" Zim asked impatiently Scarlet swung her bat at the wall creating a big hole.

"Shut up! I'm thinking." She yelled, luckily she was to angry and focused on the job at hand to notice Bid hiding behind the bathroom door watching. For a person trying to sneak in she sure was loud. Dib quickly shut the door and stayed out of sight.

"I have to get to dad before she does." He said to himself, then saw the vent overhead and got an idea. He quickly looked back to see if Scarlet and Zim were still preoccupied before grabbing the metal trashcan and climbing his way through the vent to get to the lab.

"Scar-human, do you hear that?" Zim asked, Scarlet looked up to the air vent system and growled.

"Nezumi! We got a rat in the vent, search and capture." She yelled and soon Nezumi had Dib in custody and presented to her master, Scarlet grinned evilly and looked down at the terrified Dib.

"Dib Membrane, guess Zim was right about you." she said in a low voice Dib looked up in fear. Oh god what was she going to do to him? He saw Zim behind her giving a victory smile, that jerk.

"I'll tell ya what Dib.I'll let you go ahead and warn everyone," she said, then nodded to Nezumi to let him go. Dib took off, he had to warn his father. Zim let out a frustrated growl.

"You sound like a rabid dog when you make that noise Zim." Scarlet said watching Dib run down the hallways.

"Why did you let him go I thought you wanted to find your friend." He said through gritted teeth, Scarlet let out a low chuckle.

"Zim you have to be patient, if we let him lead thinking he's saving everyone he'll lead me straight to Kip." She said and started walking in the direction of Dib. She turned her head to Zim.

"Now let's get a move on, no time to waste!' she ordered Nezumi saluted and followed her master down the halls where Dib had ran.

~0~

"Dad, we have to get out of here!" Dib screamed as he ran into the labs where his dad's team was. Professor Membrane looked at his son as if he had gone crazy.

"What is it son?" He asked Dib stopped running and was now gasping for air.

"Someone's coming…must…get out….life…danger." he managed to say between gasps.

"Professor Membrane are you ready to start?" a doctor asked on the other side of the room. Professor Membrane held up his hand to silence the other doctor.

"What's going on Son?" He asked Dib, concern filled the professor's eyes or at least we'll assume that since he always wears goggles. Dib looked up at his father finally catching his breath.

"It's a long story dad, but let's just say; if we don't get out of here a crazy girl with another alien and a metal bat are going to kill us!" he shouted, laughter erupted from everyone in the lab, even his father was laughing.

"Ah, my poor insane son. You're just hallucinating from your nervousness. No need to worry, even if someone was to break in the scary security guards will forcefully and painfully send them out." Professor explained, this didn't help Dib in the least he had seen what scarlet could do, even heard rumors from the classmates about what happened to that blonde girl which involved lots of biting a desk wood.

"You don't understand dad, I know this girl she's done horrible things! Terrible *horrifying things with salad tongs!" he shouted but a sudden crash from outside the lab room made everyone stop listening. Oh God he was too late. The heavy metal doors to the lab were suddenly kicked down by Scarlet's steel toed boots. She had an annoyed expression on her face probably from Zim's constant banter seeing as how he was talking excessively saying how creepy it felt to be in a place he tried to avoid. Scarlet looked around and finally eyed Dib standing next to a man she had met a few days after she had moved here. She grinned evilly and slammed her foot down on the metal door she had kicked down.

"Professor Membrane!" she shouted, and thrust her metal bat in their direction. "I hope you like pain, cause if you don't answer the questions I have for you there's gonna be a lot of it." She yelled grinning madly, she then walked in. Eyeing the other doctors in the room. She frowned.

"Anyone who isn't a Membrane better leave now or suffer my wrath." She growled, the others looked at her in fear and soon ran out screaming nearly trampling Zim. Soon there was only the four of them; Zim, Dib, Professor Membrane and Scarlet. Professor Membrane looked at the crazy re eyed girl.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" he demanded, Scarlet reached into her backpack and pulled out some weird gum-like thing and threw it and Dib's father pinning him to a nearby wall.

"Shut up Membrane." She hissed then looked to Dib who was now glaring, "What I said I'd give you a head start, I said nothing about how long said start would be." She said shrugging nonchalantly, and looked around until her crimson eyes landed on a green figure in a large tube.

"Kip!" she said running over to the container.

"You know that thing?" Professor Membrane blurted out. Scarlet snapped her head to his direction her eyes burning with anger. She stomped over to him her boots making dents in the floor as she walked.

"Don't you ever call Kip a thing!" she screamed raising her fists, "Kip is an Irken! And Irken damn you! And you took him from me!" she was going insane, well more so than usual. She pulled out her bat and swung it at professor Membrane's head barely missing his face and knocking off his goggles. She glared into the professors emerald green eyes (I honestly have no idea what color his eyes are but I'm gonna say green.)

"Scarlet he didn't take Kip from you! He didn't even think aliens existed until recently!" Dib shouted Nezumi had a hold of him once again and pinned him to the ground, while Zim was just standing there gloating over his apparent victory. Scarlet looked at Dib.

"Right I totally believe that Dib, you're as obvious as your crazy affection for me." She said speaking completely on impulse, Dib's face turned bright red.

"Yeah I know about it, course you have your blonde friend to thank for that. But back to the matter at hand." She said walking away from Professor Membrane a bit. "Ok listen up pops, I'm gonna ask you some decently easy questions, try not to screw this up. Or I _will _use your head for batting practice." She threatened, then turned toward Zim.

"What the hell are you doing Zimmy?" she growled, Zim was poking through some files on the labs computer. He turned back.

"Since getting in was so easy I figured I could steal whatever files they had on Irkens like myself and kip and delete them before they put them to use." He explained.

"This is crazy! Scarlet he's using you! trying to have you do away with me so he can take over earth!" Dib yelled, Scarlet looked at him.

"I told you I don't care about that! Now Membrane, answer my questions!" She yelled. Professor Membrane looked at the girl completely confused.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you think you have any authority over me you're dead wrong." He said, Scarlet cracked her neck and stretched, then grinned down at the idiot professor.

"Wow, I know I didn't leave much of an impression but I didn't think you'd forget so easily professor, I'm the girl your son Dib brought home that one day. You know the girl you mistakenly said your daughter was friends with?" she asked a little annoyed since she was getting off topic. She then pointed the tip of her bat toward the container Kip was in.

"First question; How did you people find him?" she asked darkly.

"I don't even know, I only got the creature last week. I wasn't told of how it came to be found." He said, Scarlet's face twisted into an annoyed grin. She laughed a bit.

"See there you go calling Kip a thing again. I thought I told you NOT TO DO THAT!" she screeched, raising the bat overhead and swinging down. Dib had to look away he couldn't bear to see his father get his head bashed in with a bat. He heard a sickening snap sound and everything went silent save Scarlet's insane laughter

**Yeah I'm cutting you off here for the time being, but fear not! There will be lots more in the next chapter, I have no idea how this is going to end but I have a feeling that it might be like what Icee-donut, only not as mild. Probably something more heavy duty rather something that is so typical Yaknow? Anyway please review and tell me if I screwed this one.**

**P.S.- (*) was a line from JTHM where Nny is talking to God ( a fat lazy tub of lard) and asking him why he is the way he is. I thought it would be a funny thing to add, tell me if it was or not. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- get kip!**

**I feel like doing one of those 'last time on so-n-so' kind of things so, yeah but it will have very few points on what happened on the previous chapters I feel random tonight XD so without further to delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Last time on Zim vs. Scarlet

Dib-Scarlet you've got it all wrong my dad had no idea about kip!

Zim-Victory for Zim.

Scarlet-what are you talking about 'victory for Zim?' I did all the work!

Dib-See he's just using you to take over earth! *Ironingeverything out like wrinkles on the brain!

Scarlet- *I said I don't care about that; the world will just have to think more smoothly I guess!

Gir-I LIKE TACOS!

**(*) furi curi(fooly cooly) refrences. Now on to the show!**

"Damn it you people annoy me, now Next question, if you didn't find him who did?" Scarlet asked the professor. Luckily she had just barely missed his head when she swung the bat and had hit some weird dissecting equipment instead, the sickening snap sound had come from a bone knife which ironically was made out of some animal's bone, and used to actually cut through bone. Thus making the same sound as if professor Membrane had his skull cracked.

"I don't know that either, it—he was just brought to me to dissect, I was never told anything about anything else regarding the alien." He confessed, Scarlet sighed she had calmed down a bit after smashing something.

"Alright then, fine so you don't know anything about why or how you got my friend just that you wanted to DISECT HIM?" she said her insanity showing through the last two words she shouted. Zim walked over to Dib and kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"You've lost Dib-filth, victory belongs to the Irken empire, and once that happens Scarlet will rule by my side, leaving you to become a slave to my Tallests." He said giving his victory speech, Dib spit in his face, Zim screamed.

"Screw you Zim, Scarlet may be crazy but she'll come to her senses once she's settled down, I just know it." Dib said, Zim now having the spit cleaned off his face glared at Dib.

"Are you so sure about that?" Zim whispered, Scarlet just barely hearing their conversation turned to face Zim.

"Hey quit your flirting and get kip out of that thing!" she said pointing to the tube that held her alien friend. Zim mumbled under his breath about how she should do it herself but a glare from Scarlet made him change his tune.

"Now I'm usually against violence professor." Scarlet said sweetly.

"LIES!" Zim shouted from the other side of the room Scarlet threw something at him shutting him up.

"Next question!" she sang getting down to eye level with the professor, "And you better know the answer."

"After I answer you'll let my son and I go right?" he asked Scarlet grinned evilly.

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions." She said, Zim screamed in frustration causing Scarlet to break away from what she was doing.

"Now what's wrong?" she screamed more annoyed than surprised, she walked away from Membrane and over to Kip's prison. Zim looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"It seems you earth security is stronger than I thought, I can't break through." He said Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Geeze you're useless." She hissed then walked back to Membrane, "Ok new question, what's the password to let him out?" she asked him. Professor Membrane remained silent, which only succeeded in pissing Scarlet off even more than she already was, she looked at Dib who was pinned down and grinned.

"I nearly forgot about you Dibby, so sorry. Hey how would you like to help me out?" she asked walking away from Membrane and over to Dib.

"Scarlet, whatever you're thinking of doing, think it through, you don't want to be sent to jail over this do you?" Dib said practically begging for his life. Scarlet stopped in mid-step.

"You realize I still haven't been arrested for nearly killing that blonde girl right?" she asked nonchalantly, Dib gulped he had forgotten about that part.

"But you could still get caught if you do anything to me or my dad!" he then said trying to talk Scarlet out of killing the both of them. Scarlet sighed.

"Don't you ever shut up? I don't care if I get caught I'll just break out of it like anything else put in my way." She said as she continued advancing toward him.

"What about after you save kip, how do you know he'll even keep you around?" Dib shouted thinking maybe that would drag her back to reality. Unfortunately it only pissed Scarlet off and she lifted him up by the shirt collar.

"I'm going to beat you now." She said then turned her head toward membrane; "unless _SOMEONE_ tells me the passcode to setting my friend free!" she shouted maybe if she threatened his kid he'd cave in and tell her everything. Professor Membrane stared at Scarlet who had his only son ready to kill him, in fear.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" he shouted Scarlet and dib both looked back at the Professor who was clearly in pain with having to give away his project, but desperately wanted to save his only son. Scarlet smiled and let go of Dib. She walked over to Membrane and retracted the sticky substance that was pinning him and, led him to the computer that had access to the tube Kip was in.

"No tricks got it Professor? All it takes is a simple command and my Nezu-chan will have ahold of Dib again." Scarlet warned, as Professor Membrane entered in the code. When nothing happened Scarlet glared at Professor Membrane.

"I thought I said no tricks? Nezumi!" she yelled, Nezumi was soon at Dib's neck.

"I swear I did no tricks! The lab must be on lock down, I can't get through." Membrane said, Scarlet eyed the container, "Nezumi be ready for my command."

"What are these things attached to him? What do they do?" she asked, pointing to the wires on Kip's arms, legs, and chest.

"They read his lifelines, tell us if he's stable or weather he's going critical. They also keep him from waking up." Professor Membrane explained, Scarlet looked at it, mulling something around in her head. She turned to Membrane.

"So if I were to just break this tube, he'd be ok? He wouldn't get sick or anything?" she asked Professor Membrane shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Scarlet sighed and balled up her fist tightly.

"Scar-human what are you thinking?" Zim asked, breaking Scarlet's concentration, she had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Shut up Zim I don't want to hear your annoying voice!" she shouted, then pulled back her fist, and punched the container shattering the glass and draining the contents until kip was left inside the wires all falling off. Everyone looked at Scarlet flabbergasted (that's a funny word isn't it?)everyone kind of saw that coming but they didn't expect her fist to actually shatter it so easily, and without any injury to herself. It just wasn't human.

The new alien moved a bit, as if it were waking up from a nap. He sat up looking at Scarlet who smiled warmly.

"S-scarlet?" he asked a bit confused, Scarlet moved some of the broken glass and helped Kip out of the container.

"Kip, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said hugging him when he was fully out of the containment unit. Kip leaned on the crazy red eyed girl for a minute.

"Last thing I remember I was in your room. Speaking of which where the hell am I?" he asked Scarlet backed off.

"Long story get into it later, right now we need to clean some minds." She explained, "Nezu-chan, some assistance." Nezumi swooped in holding onto her Irken master keeping him from falling over, and presented him with his Irken medallion. Kip pushed a small nob on the necklace and his disguise appeared. The same disguise as in the Invader's Log files Zim had seen; Long shaggy black hair, purple eyes and a pale complexion wearing black clothes. Zim walked over to him as Scarlet walked over to Professor Membrane.

"Boy I really hate doing this, but uh look here." She said holding up a strange looking pen, "Wait for the flash." Then there was a sudden flash and Professor membrane fell to the ground. Dib ran over to his father.

"Oh relax Dibby, he's not dead. I just whipped his memory of Kippy. He won't remember anything that happened." She explain Dib looked up at Scarlet.

"Are you going to do that for me too?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but I will be erasing those creepy feelings you have for me. Along with Zim's but he's for later." She said then lifted the little pen device to Dib's face a bright flash. Scarlet was walking away by the time his eyes focused.

"Wait why are you letting me remember? I can just as easily turn you in!" he shouted Scarlet turned, placing one hand on her hip and grinning.

"What better revenge than having you remember everything and knowing no one will believe you?" she said Dib's features dropped, that meant not even his father would believe him anymore. Scarlet then walked away laughing evilly.

"Wait, so you're an Irken invader too?" Kip asked Zim who nodded proudly.

"And this is your disguise?" Kip also asked skeptically. Zim nodded again, Kip's eye twitched, "So, how is it I was captured and not you?"

"That's what I was wondering!" Dib shouted from across the room. Kip looked to Scarlet who just shrugged.

"Hey, let's just get out of here, before people start showing up ok?" Scarlet suggested, Kip and Zim nodded in agreement and the three left.

**Yaknow I think I wrongly titled this story XP there has been no romance, I suck at it. but hey that word FLABBERGASTED it's a weird sounding word isn't it? the word itself is another term for shocked or astounded but it just sounds weird doesn't it? and another thing, that 'I before e, except after c rule doesn't always apply does it, I mean look if your spell weird 'w-i-e-r-d' spellcheck says it's wrong, but there's no 'c' in that word, pretty strange isn't it? anyway tell me what you think about this chapter. There will be another one so fear not! And yes I was refuring to MIB when I did the little brain eraser thing, the nurilizer! I always thought that maybe there is some sort of government agency that takes care of intergalactic stuff like invaders and then erased people's minds who have seen it after seeing those movies. I think 'what if? Yaknow?' then I remember I'm bat shit crazy and move on with my life. Wow this is getting kind of long, maybe I'll just put a lot of random banter until I get bored see how much I can type. Eh never mind REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS WASN'T AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- now that I have you I wont let you go!

**Yeah this chapter title is going to be misleading but hey I'm feeling random again so sue me. here's another one of those thingies from last chapter.**

Last time on Scarlet vs Zim

Scarlet-OH kippy I'm so glad your safe!

Kip-so wait he's an Irken? That disguise is a total fail!

Zim- you dare mock the almighty Zim

Nezumi-….

Gir-Piggy!

**Now on with the show!**

A week later Kip had transferred into Miss Bitters' class and yet another student was sent to the underground class rooms. He took his seat behind Dib, who turned as he sat down.

"Uh, hey….kip was it?" he asked Kip nodded but said nothing, great not a good sign.

"Right so uh anyway…there's no hard feelings right? Between you and my family?" Dib asked, Kip looked at Dib and narrowed his eyes, uncaringly.

"Between your earth family and I? No, I understand your father unit only had me after your planet's government tore me away from my earth home." He said, Dib sighed in relief when kip put out his hand for a friendly shake of hands.

"However, Dib?" Kip asked, Dib nodded, "Scarlet holds grudges, for a long time. And given what has happened the past however long I had been captured she will be in no mood to forgive." He warned Dib swallowed hard. The bell rang and it was time for lunch, Kip got up to leave, but stopped infront of Dib.

"And do not worry, I like this planet. I will not be accompanying Zim's quest for conquest." He said then walked over to Scarlet who was waiting happily by the door.

~0~

"Scar-human!" Zim shouted as the two walked by him in the cafeteria. Scarlet groaned, while Kip laughed.

"Calm down Scarlet, he's just an idiot." Kip said Scarlet narrowed her eyes.

"You have no idea." She said then turned toward Zim, "What is it Zimmy?" she asked Zim gestured for her to come to him. Surprisingly she did so.

"What do you want green bean?" she asked calmly. Zim pulled her out of the cafeteria and out of sight of everyone else.

"What the _hell_ Zim? what're you doing?" Scarlet growled. They were practically back in the classroom before Zim let go and turned to her.

"It has come to my attention that you have been a bit clingy the last few days." He said Scarlet gave a look like 'what the hell?'

"What are you talking about 'clingy?' I haven't talked to you in since I rescued _I _rescued Kip." She said then it hit her. "Wait is this the part where you confess your feelings toward me?" she asked Zim turned a darker shade of green. (he's blushing! 0.0) Scarlet laughed

"Oh my Goddess, you are! Listen Zim I like ya, but not that way." She said, surprisingly in a nice tone. Then her expression changed to a dark one. "Oh and another thing, I used you most of the time I've met you." she said Zim's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked Scarlet laughed evilly.

"Oh come _on_ Zimmy! You stole from me, I'm not going to forgive you for that, you also withheld information." She said then turned to walk away "Oh and just so Yaknow, I'll _never_ think of you that way, you're a failure of an Invader. You're nothing." Zim's insides burned with anger and sadness. It never occurred to him that the Scar-human would be using him. Then again he never thought she was smart enough to get into Membrane labs.

"The Scar-human has just rejected the wrong Irken." He mumbled under his breath once Scarlet was back into the cafeteria.

~0~

"Hey Scarlet," Dib said walking up to her after school, She shot an death glare at him which stopped him in his tracks

"What do you want? Big head?" she hissed putting her hands on her hips, "You know you and Zim are both starting to get on my nerves." Dib gulped.

"I wanted to ask if you were still mad about Kip, but I think I got my answer." Dib said a little fearful. Scarlet grabbed her bat, which was sitting near the swings.

"Yeah I'm still pissed, it was your father that stole my best friend!" she yelled, gripping her bat.

"You heard what he said it wasn't him who found him!" Dib yelled back, clenching his fists. Scarlet let out a huff.

"Yeah that's right he was just going to kill him in the name of what was it he called it, 'Real Science?' mocking everything you ever did." She said hitting Dib where it hurt most. Dib felt his eyes burned with angry and hurt tears. Scarlet had crossed the line this time.

"Oh did I hurt the poor little Dibby?" She said mockingly, "What are you gonna do about it? huuuuh?"

Dib said nothing just turned around, "Scarlet you're a total Wack-job, you know that?" Scarlet's eye twitched.

"What, did you just say?" She asked, everyone who happened to be in the vicinity froze. Now Dib had done it.

"I said you're a wack-job you know crazy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Dib asked, he didn't even notice the reaction of the other classmates who were staring in fear at Scarlet.

"Yeah I thought that's what you said. That word, I just hate that word so much." She said in a low tone. Suddenly Dib got a (not so) bright idea.

"What's wrong Scarlet? don't like being called," Dib paused for affect, his classmates held their breath hoping Dib wasn't dumb enough to say it again, the students of Skool didn't want to see another gruesome beating, even if it was that crazy Dib kid. "Wack-job." He finally said, the students looked over at Scarlet whose eye was twitching like mad. Her grip on her metal bat getting tighter, she was about to lung at Dib, when Kip came up and grabbed her from behind.

"Nothing to see here, move along. Dib." He said as Scarlet struggled to get free to kill Dib. Dib gulped, that was a close one. The rest of the students also let out a sigh of relief even if it was Dib they didn't want to see what Scarlet would do to another classmate.

"Kip, what the hell?" Scarlet growled once everyone had left, and Kip let her go.

"Let's just go home Scar. Ok?" Kip said sternly, Scarlet huffed.

"Fine, let's go." She said grabbing her bag and leaving with Kip unaware that Zim was watching from the other side of the school yard. When Dib walked by he grabbed him dragging him to a corner of the skool building.

"Zim? What do you want?" Dib asked crossing his arms. Zim looked around before turning to Dib.

"The Scar-human has become a bit of a nuisance." He said Dib cocked an eyebrow. Zim was right.

"For once Zim I agree with you. But what can we do about it?" Dib asked crossing his arms.

"I have a plan that might put Scarlet away for a long time." Zim said rubbing his hands together menacingly.

**Yup the next chapter should be the ending of this. But then again I've probably said that about a lot of the chapters I've typed up huh? Well with some hope it will be. XD. Please tell me what you think about it. thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Getting rid of Scarlet whatshername! (I never really gave her a last name did i?)

**This, my loyal readers, shall be the last chapter in the invader Zim Vs. scarlet harlot. Forgive me dear readers, for as much as I love typing this fiction, I must end it. 'Ah, gomenosai.' Also if you're wondering why I keep typing '' around that it's because they are the first lines in daughter of green by hatsune miku. Listen to it, you may like it. no ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Scarlet you really must get a hold of that temper of yours." Kip said when they got home Scarlet huffed.

"My temper is just fine." She said throwing her bag on the floor, Nezumi crawled out from under the couch to greet her returning Master and friend. Kip turned giving her a stern look.

"Only when I am there to stop you from doing something reckless. You're going to get yourself into big trouble if you keep this up." He said crossing his arms. Scarlet went over to her living room and sat down.

"I never get caught remember? I've shown you what I can do and get away with." She said, kip sighed smiling down at his short tempered friend. "Nothing will happen, I finally got you back, and neither of us are going anywhere."

_**meanwhile**_

"I still think _my_ plan was much better." Zim asked, Dib rolled his eyes.

"Trust me this will have a better result than you and me going to prison." He said admiring his own idea, with this plan he and Zim would be rid of Scarlet for good.

_**Next day**_

"So remember what you promised?" Kip asked as he and Scarlet made their way to the skool building. Scarlet let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, for umpteenth time yes!" she said, "But I still don't see why I couldn't bring my bat, I still have baseball practice."

"You haven't been using it for that though now have you?" he asked Scarlet pursed her lips and looked to the upper right, shrugging. Kip sighed.

"And that's why you left it at home, along with Nezumi." He said.

"Scarlet." said a voice from behind them they both turned to see Zim and Dib,_ together_. Scarlet raised an eyebrow, ok something was up, and whatever it was she wasn't going to fall for it.

"You want something?" _Kip_ asked surprisingly, even Scarlet was surprised at Kip's tone toward the two.

"We wanted to talk to Scarlet, alone." Dib said, Scarlet looked to Kip who shrugged.

"Go away, I'm in no mood for your voices." She growled, grabbing Kip's hand and walking off. Zim turned to Dib.

"Well, the Scar-human definitely thinks something up." He said, "Great job." Dib didn't respond.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." he said, "We just need a little more time, by the end of the day, Scarlet won't be bothering us anymore."

During class Scarlet noticed Dib and Zim weren't acting the way they usually did: there was no enemy banter, no Dib trying to expose Zim during class, not even Zim acting inhuman like shouting things that make no sense fact he was completely silent all day. What was going on this these two? She looked back at Kip, and by the look on his face he suspected something too. Scarlet tensed up, the minutes in class went by like hours before the lunch bell rang. She couldn't stop shaking she was so tense.

"What's wrong Scar-human? Nerves?" Zim said as she walked passed him, Scarlet glared.

"What the hell would I need to be nerves for?" she sneered, walking past Zim like nothing was wrong, but he could tell she was sweating. He stepped in front of her.

"You feel it don't you? that aura of danger." Zim said in a dark tone, Scarlet looked at him with a flash of panic, then smiled arrogantly.

"Whatever you're plan said thing, string bean, it's not gonna work." she said and pushed Zim out of her way and walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you I think they're out to get me!" Scarlet whispered to kip when they sat down to lunch, she didn't feel like eating.

"Nonsense Scar, they're just trying to scare you." he said, munching on his sandwich. Scarlet wasn't convinced.

"Well in case something does happen, don't show up at my house ok?" Kip gave her a concerned look.

"Nothing's going to happen, but alright." He said, Scarlet gave him an uneasy smiled then looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Zim and Dib sitting together. What the hell was going on?

"Scar-human! Zim demands a word with you!" Zim shouted, Scarlet glared, oh what she wouldn't give to have her bat with her.

"What do you want Zimmy?" she asked walking up to him.

"Tell me something Scar-human, what would happen if Kip were to wind up missing again?" he asked cryptically Scarlet glared at him.

"You wouldn't." she hissed Zim grinned as if wanting to piss her off. Scarlet got right in Zim's face.

"If you _ever_ tried anything like that, you'll regret." She growled, pointing a finger in his face.

"Best not to cross me then." He said walking away, Scarlet glared. Then a thought came to her.

"He can't do anything in a hospital bed." She mumbled to herself, looking around for something to use, then felt a pencil in her pocket. Perfect. She walked behind Zim who then turned.

"I'm sorry did you want something Scar-human?" he said arrogantly, Scarlet smiled then lunged at him knocking Zim to the ground. He managed to stop her from stabbing him in the eye by knocking the pencil out of her hand. However it didn't stop her from clawing and swiping at his face.

"Dib-filth, NOW!" Zim shouted, then they soon heard sirens coming around the corner and soon there were large heavy duty militant trucks reading 'Anger management squad' on the side. Scarlet looked up as large men came over to the duo.

"What the hell? What's going on?" she yelled, the men grabbed her, picking her off Zim.

"We got an anonymous tip, you Scarlet whatshername. Have anger issues, thus you are being sentenced to….**MILITANT** **ANGER MANAGEMENT!" **one of the men said. Scarlet let out a shrill scream.

"ANGERMANAGMENT?" she screamed, struggling to get lose. Failing miserably, as the large men in military uniforms dragged her into the padded truck.

"You two think this will get you rid of me? I'll be back and when I do, I'll get you! I'll get you both!" she screamed madly as the men threw her into the truck and drove off. Zim and Dib watched as the anger management

"Wait. Where was Kip during all of this?" Dib asked, Zim smiled evilly.

"He was busy trying to convince Miss Bitters he was in her class." Zim said.

"Right, just to be sure, we're not allies. This truce was to just get rid of Scarlet?" dib asked. Zim nodded.

"I hate your human face Dibstink." Zim growled, Dib rolled his eys.

"You jerk."

"Those little—I'll get them for this." Whispered Kip, he had been watching from Miss Bitters' class room window. Oh if they thought Scarlet was bad they had no idea what hell was in store for them now.

**Well this was the last story, unless you want more in which case I'll totally make another one. Also if this chapter started to get that eerie feel to it. it was because I was watching some Halloween themed TV episodes. Sorry aheheh! Any way Review! And tell me If you want 'the return of Scarlet' or 'The revenge of Kip' but mostly tell me if this chapter sucked! Haha!**


End file.
